


《在榮哨向》解  （完整版）

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 6





	《在榮哨向》解  （完整版）

20200108

《在榮哨向》解 (Happy Birthday to JB)

★第一次写哨向，如有bug请见谅

★基本哨向带些私设/第二性别哨兵向导于16-20岁间觉醒/哨兵向导人口约总人口5%/其中哨兵向导比例为5:1

★能力越强的哨兵，精神越易不稳定

★顶级哨兵/向导有特殊能力

★哨向素质分为：SS/S/A/B/C/D/E级

★这是个科技非常发达的时代

林在范可说是现今G国塔里最优秀的哨兵，十三岁就觉醒成哨兵，那时他就被评估会是历史上最杰出的首席。他是在所有人的期待下成长的，然而五年过去了，林在范并没有成为首席。

他一样是优秀的哨兵，也被塔内高层器重，但最严重的问题是塔内没有一个和他结合度超过二十的向导，所谓能力越强精神力就越不稳定，常常一趟任务完成就要住进静音室超过半个月，长时间下来精神逐渐衰弱、容易躁化，俗称所谓的狂化前期症状，其他向导的疏导基本也无法改善，现在完全驻进了伤兵名单，上头说了暂时不给任务出。

偏偏他又是闲不下来的人，觉得自己现在状况可以去出些任务，可是上头死活不肯，他也只好来暗的。

“哥你这样我很为难的！”眼前头染金毛、身材纤细修长的是金有谦，小林在范三岁的远房亲戚，现在是塔内排名前十的哨兵，同样没有已结合的向导，却没有精神不稳定的问题，因为林在范挂进伤兵而任务一件接着一件，才在烦恼没有休息时间，没想到更大的麻烦却找上门。

“有谦你不懂哥的痛苦，整天待在塔内我快闷死了，Defsoul也快闷死了……”

听到这有谦有些紧张的看着林在范周围，众所皆知林在范的精神体是只红眼黑毛的老虎，自从主人精神不稳定后旁人就看不见他的实体化，但林在范的意思是偶尔会放他出来溜达一下。

金有谦小时候真的是被这只老虎整惨了，自然怕极了。

“……哥……说真的……被发现我就死定了……”

“我会解释是我逼你的，你再不帮我出去透透气，Def会生气的。”

最后金有谦被半胁迫的偷带林在范出任务。

底下基层组员自然是不知道林在范被限制出塔，看到塔内顶级哨兵协助，大家都放心许多。此次任务难度是A，任务内容是要收拾掉因为气候的变异，从百年沉睡中的醒来的野兽，一个月前的任务难度还被分类在C，再接连两个小组无人生返后，并且侦查兵从周围蒐集到的信息顯示对方不是普通的野兽，是有智慧的。最终上层只好指派刚完成任务返还回国的金有谦。

“我已经四个月没睡在床上了……”躺在睡袋里的金有谦哀号着。

“没事、赶紧解决，回去我一定让你休息三天。”

金有谦心理默念，我信你个鬼！

一个礼拜过去了。

最近正值梅雨季，G国周遭被热带雨林包围住，闷热潮湿的气候让任务进行不易，只要一下雨任何的线索都被冲刷掉，别说野兽了，连个脚印都找不到。

这样继续搜索下去无疑是浪费体力，林在范吞下备用向导素，没过十秒身边瞬间出现了黑色的老虎，Def低吼一声，林在范瞬间感知到了远方的未知物的信息。

“有两个。”

“两个？啧、资讯根本不对，哥还是我们分两队？”

林在范沉默，他感知到的一个很明显是符合任务的野生物，而另一个范围却是完全读不到信息，他从没遇过这样的状况，就连之前战场上敌方的顶级向导他都能判断出对方百分之百的位置及信息，这样的情形实在很诡异。

“有谦，你的小队全部前往南方，西方的……由我负责。”

“哥你现在状况不好，这样太危险了！”

林在范笑了一下。

“你当我谁呢。”

当然金有谦阻止不了林在范的独行，甚至他还察觉绝对不是侦查组讯息错误这么简单，他只能暗自祈祷林在范会没事，然后专注于任务。

因为刚刚的大范围感知，林在范深知现在他必须速战速决，他加速到达刚才感知到的地点，他看到地上有血液，像是有打斗过的痕迹，这可能发生于不到一个小时前、在雨停了之后。林在范再放出了Def，这次他使用深度感知，很明显的感受到远方有打斗的迹象，一个是任务的野兽……而另一个却是人形，他无法再得知更多的信息，他看了Def一眼，加速了前往现场。

几十公里的路程对林在范只是瞬间的事，但内心的躁动感让他更是难受，他知道这是自己狂化的前兆，他拿出仅存的向导素吞了下去，尝试平复自己躁动的精神。

“看来我们只能祈祷了，Def。”

身旁的黑色老虎直盯着远方。

越靠近现场，内心的躁动越是强烈，彷佛是他对刚刚向导素产了抗药性，似乎没达到疏导的作用，反倒还起了反效果，更加敏感的感知能力确定那个存在是人，而且估计还是个向导。向导毕竟不是拿来战斗的，似乎快抵挡不了野兽的攻击，林在范决定孤注一掷，使用能力解决那头该死的野兽，并祈祷那个与野兽战斗中的向导能对自己的躁化起一点作用。

林在范在野兽退离开向导的那瞬间跳了出去，将那个向导挡在自己身后，接着毫不犹豫的施展特殊能力，暂停时间，虽然只是短短的一秒钟，他就将那头野兽四分五裂，任务是顺利的解决了，但林在范却没那么幸运只是躁化，一直以来没治愈完全的狂化症开始爆走，逐渐吞噬仅存的理智。

鲜红，那人的左眼如血般鲜红，他应该要害怕的，此刻他却感受到内心的兴奋、情不自禁的被吸引。他对四周架设起屏障，清楚的看见黑色的老虎正对着自己怒吼，面对的是顶级哨兵的狂化是有些紧张，但对方出现那一瞬间他就知道是他在等的人，他先放出了些信息素，再让自己的精神体具体化。

出现的是一只银白色的狐狸，“Pepi去吧。”

唤作Pepi的狐狸轻盈的跃到黑老虎前，或许是方才释放的信息素起作用了，黑老虎仍再低吟，但是没有攻击的征兆，他更放心了些，他看向狂化的哨兵痛苦的在地上挣扎，在拥抱对方的那一刻，同时他也深入对方的精神世界。

他站在一条笔直向是延伸至天空的路，四周是雷雨交加但两旁的树却正在熊熊燃烧，抬头看天空也布满着暗红色的漩涡，整个世界已经开始扭曲，他能感受到这个世界不断在悲鸣。

他知道这个世界一定有一处会有特别的波动，那里可以找到失控的本体，虽然在頂級哨兵的精神世界乱窜很容易精神力被侵蚀，但为了要避免这个世界继续崩塌下去，他也只能放手一试。这个世界很简单，能走的就只有一个方向一条路。

事情当然没那么简单。这条路彷佛没有尽头般，无限延伸至天空中。

“果然没那么简单……”精神力也开始变得不稳定，变得有些难熬。

正当他快撑不住侵蚀倒地时，前面出现了一只小黑猫，身边还跟着不知道什么时候消失的小银狐。

“拜托……带我去找你主人，现在还来得及。”那小猫看了他一下，转身跑了起来。或许是意识混乱的关系，原本黑色老虎如今化为一只小黑猫，但这样的体型好像更适合他的小狐狸。

在小黑猫的带领下终于找到路的尽头，是一片枯萎的稻田，而在那中央有团火球，他想就是精神图景的主人。

越是靠近他越能感到对方的痛苦。

“这里原来一定很美，我们一起恢复原状吧。”

他伸出自己的双手和精神触手又再一次还抱了对方。

“你好，我是你的向导，朴珍荣。”

朴珍荣的精神触手在对方松懈下来后，开始延伸遍步对方的图景，枯萎的稻草恢复原本翠绿的姿态，天空恢复了湛蓝的光景，而怀抱中的人的火焰退去，朴珍荣知道自己已经达到初步的修复，接下来他必须好好的休息才能再继续下去，他便离开了哨兵的精神世界。

“哈……”离开精神世界后朴珍荣并没有比较好些，过多精神力的消耗使他疲惫至极，此时天空伴随着雷声开始下起了大雨，他知道下大雨的雨林容易有危险，他只好用尽最后的力气将这个哨兵扛了回去。

回到了他暂居的洞穴内，他先为彼此施展了屏障，替对方和自己都退去湿透的衣服，他拿起一旁的毛皮盖住了彼此，这是第一次他和人有肌肤之亲，不知道是不是因为害羞，他觉得自己全身像着火一样发烫，但他却不自觉更往那人的怀里钻去。

好热。

这是他是去意识前嘴巴叨念着的话。

“嗯……哈、嗯……”

朴珍荣觉得自己全身像融化一般，意识原先像在海中漂浮，但周围吵杂的声音迫使他的意识逐渐清醒，他才发现那呻吟的声音竟然是自己发出。

他睁开眼看到的是不知道何时清醒的哨兵正在卖力操干自己，自己腹部上遍布透白色的液体、泥泞不堪，而自己的下体还正朝气勃勃的。

“等等！啊！什么、啊！“朴珍荣真的被这样的景象吓个半死，他还发现在意识回归前自己的双手和双脚是紧缠在对方身上，难不成自己是被控制了吗？但不可能啊，他可以说是S级向导，谁能操控他。他伸手试图抵抗对方。

“喔，看来是回神了。”

哨兵轻笑，把垂坠在脸前的头发用手往后梳，朴珍荣这才看清楚对方的颜质。细长却有神的双眼、挺俏的鼻子，笑起来会露出整齐皓白的牙齿，当然他也注意到男人左眼上并列的两颗痣，让男人的脸看起来非常性感，撑在自己两侧的双手框住自己，更显得这哨兵的身材姣好，朴珍荣觉得自己心脏像被猛烈的撞击一般。

“别突然缩这么紧。”

“你先出去！”朴珍荣意识过来自己加速的心跳，开始胡乱的推开伏在自己身上的男人。

但是比力气一个向导怎么可能赢得过哨兵，林在范一只手轻松的擒住向导的双手，另一手扶着向导的腰，用力的顶了一下。

“啊……”

朴珍荣全身敏感的不得了，刚刚那一下直接顶在禁不起折腾的软肉上，瞬间失去了力气、身体也软了，没尝试过如此快感的他，对下腹满胀的酸感更是慌的不得了。

“珍荣儿都射了三次，我还一次都没射，这样太自私了吧？”

哨兵俯身在向导耳边低语，他没想到会被这样叫著名字，更是被激起一阵酥麻，脑袋又是一阵热，而双脚不自觉再度勾上哨兵的腰。

真可爱，林在范这样想着，看着向导迷濛的双眼，他知道这家伙又陷入结合热之中，同时也知道自己快安耐不住，想要解放在这温暖的身体里，射在最深处。

他决定让自己的向导好好休息，所以准备不继续折腾他。他哄着朴珍荣环住自己，自己则掐着他的腰、加快抽插的速度，身下的人呻吟声因为更频繁的刺激有了哭腔，缠在林在范腰上的双脚更是止不住打颤，没过几下就哭喊着想射，林在范一手抚上对方的套弄着，身下的动作仍是又快又狠，在朴珍荣射在自己手上时，他也射在对方的最深处。

“宝贝真棒。”林在范亲亲对方的头发，发现对方一点反应都没有，原来还是被自己折腾到晕过去了。

他从自己湿透的军服内翻找出通讯设备，果然金有谦已经联络自己数十次，他赶紧回覆集合的资讯并同时报平安，接着他拿出压缩胶囊拿出另一套干净的军服换上。

“糟糕，没有多的衣服。” 

最后他将两个人的衣服收了起来，用毛皮把朴珍荣包起来抱着，看了眼天气的状况便出发前往集合地点。

身体比想像中的要好，虽然没有完全进入狂化的状态，少说也有被吞噬八成的理智，他看了眼怀中的熟睡的向导，没想到看起来傻呼呼的却这么厉害。

不到半天的时间林在范就带着朴珍荣来到了集合地点，当然金有谦他们早就等在这里，看到林在范的到来，金有谦都快哭了出来。

“大发！哥！这这这这是谁？”

“你小声点。”

“所以说你去打个怪怎么带了人回来了！”

“啊就……命运使然，总之这以后就你大嫂了。”

看着林在范幸福洋溢的神情，金有谦忍不住想吐槽他，但他完全能感觉得出来林在范的精神力强大，跟前一阵子病恹恹的样子完全不同。虽然不知道那个向导是何方神圣，但是塔的高层一定会想尽办法留下那人的。

“唉……看来我铁定会被骂。”金有谦嘀咕了一下。

原本他认为他的宿命就是因为发狂而死在战场上或是终结于伙伴手上，但是这个向导就是天上掉下来的礼物，是他唯一的解，林在范现在能感受得到他心中的平静和稳定。等他的向导醒来，第一件事情他要好好的了解彼此，让朴珍荣知道他的哨兵叫做林在范，第二件事情他要带着朴珍荣一起去登记，第三件事情他要和朴珍荣好好的谈一场恋爱。

想到这他不禁扬起了笑容。

“啊，真是期待。”

FIN?


End file.
